Reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Victoire and Teddy read the Tales of Beedle the Bard to their cousins.


**Hello. This authors note is not long. But read this is important.  
>Age- Victoire: 15 Teddy: 17 Molly: 13 Dominique: 12 James: 10 Fred: 10 Albus: 9 Rose: 9 Louis: 9 Lucy: 8 Lily: 7 Hugo: 7 Roxanne: 5<br>Disclaimer: Look at J.K. Rowling. Now back to me. Now back at her. Now back to me. Sadly I am not her. But if I was older I could look like her. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're at Hogwarts with the girl who could look like J.K. Rowling. What's in your hand? Back at me. I have it. It's tickets to that thing you love. The tickets are now DVDs of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. Anything is possible when you look like J.K. Rowling. I'm on a horse.  
>Victoire and Teddy read <strong>_**The Tales Of Beedle The Bard **_**to their cousins.**

Every Christmas eve all the Weasleys would visit the Burrow for a week, but this year was different. Everyone _was_ at the Burrow but the adult were invited to a party, and they couldn't take their kids. So now Teddy and Victoire were left to babysit all their cousins: Molly, Dominique, James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Louis, Lucy, Lily, Hugo and Roxanne. Fred and James were off doing who knows what while Molly and Lily played a muggle name Hermione showed them called 'Mary Mack' Dominique was telling Albus, Rose and Hugo all about Hogwarts while Lucy, Roxanne and Louis played exploding snap. Teddy, who was nearly falling asleep, was lounging on the couch his arms wrapped around Victoire. Fred and James sneaked up behind them.  
>"Aww Isn't that cute Freddie?" James said, snickering<br>"It's just adorable Jamsie! Teddy has a crush!" Teddy jumped up and knocked Victoire on the floor, he started chasing after them while Victoire was rubbing her head.  
>"Get back here!" Teddy yelled and tried to grab them<br>"Are we playing tag? I wanna play too!" Lilly said as she started running behind James.  
>"Me too, me too!" Roxanne jumped up and ran behind Lily, eventually nearly everyone was being chased by Teddy, though he only wanted to catch James and Fred.<br>"Guys!" Victoire tried to get them to settle down, and failed... miserably. "Would you guys-" she was cut off by the yells of Lucy  
>"... QUIET!" Victoire yelled "EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"<br>"Bu-" Dominique started "NOW!" Everyone sat down somewhere including Teddy.  
>"Now listen up-" Albus cut her off<br>"Hey Victoire can we-"  
>"I SAID BE QUIET!" That was the thing about Victoire, when she gets angry... you should probably run... "Now... we are going to do something quiet and relaxing alright? Now does anyone have any suggestions?" Again everyone started yelling and screaming.<br>"BE QUIET! Raise your hand if you know something we can do" Victoire said somewhat calmly. Albus raised his hand  
>"We could play exploding sn-"<br>"No exploding things!"  
>"Yes ma'am" Albus said quietly.<br>"Beedle Bard!" Roxanne squealed. The others cheered  
>"Yeah! Will you read <em>the Tales of Beedle the Bard <em>to us?" Lucy asked sweetly  
>"Please?" Molly asked, the others did the same<br>"Yeah Vic, read to us" Teddy said. Victoire threw a pillow at him.  
>"I'll read... but only if Teddy promises to read with me" She said smiling at Teddy who groaned.<br>"Please Teddy?" Lily asked in her sweetest voice and looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, she was an evil genius, she knew that Teddy couldn't resist _the face_. She pouted for more effect.  
>"Oh alright!" He said. Victoire went and sat next to him with the book.<br>"Alright let's begin shall we?" She cleared her throat  
><strong>"The Tales of Beedle the Bard. The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" <strong>She started and everyone looked with interest.  
><strong>"There was once a kindly old wizard"<br>"**Dumbledore?" Louis asked.  
>"Have you even met him?" Teddy asked back.<br>"...No but dad told me stories about him"  
>"My dad does too" Fred told them, Albus stood up<br>"Hi there, I'm named after him" He said  
>"I'm going to continue reading" Victoire said irritated.<br>"Yay!" Lily cheered.  
><strong>"There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot"<br>**"I didn't know pots could do that!" Dominique said. Molly laughed next to her  
><strong>"From miles around, people"<br>**"Why would they go to him and not other wizards?" Lucy asked quizzically.  
>"Because-" James was trying to answer<br>"Keep reading Victoire!" Hugo interrupted them  
>"<strong>People came to him with their troubles, and the wizard<strong> **was pleased to give his pot a stir, and put things right. This well-beloved wizard" ** Louis coughed and said something that sounded a lot like 'Dumbledore'  
>"<strong>Lived to a godly age, then died"<br>**"Dumbledore dies!" Lily cried  
>"Dumbledore is already dead!" James yelled<br>"Oh..."  
>"James stop being so mean!" Victoire scolded him, before he could reply she started reading again<br>**"Leaving all his chattels to his only son. This son was of a very different"  
><strong>"Dumbledore has a son?" Rose asked  
><strong>"Disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son's minds, worthless"<br>"**Salazar Slytherin is Dumbledore's son!" James yelled.  
>"Hey! I'm in Slytherin!" Dominique exclaimed.<br>"Well the founder of your house is a jerk!" James said.  
>"Oh yeah? Well... well... Yeah you're right..."<br>"**And he often quarreled"**

"What's kralleld?" Roxanne asked  
>"Argue" Teddy told her<br>"**With his father's habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbors. Upon the father's death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to wear, and with no pair. A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words 'In the found hope, my son, that you will never need it.'"  
>"<strong>He is in _so _much trouble" Albus said  
><strong>"The son cursed his father's age-softened mind, then threw the slipper back into the cauldron, resolving to use it henceforth as a rubbish pail. That very night a peasant woman knocked on the front door. 'My granddaughter is afflicted by a crop of warts, sir,' She told him. 'Your father used to mix a special poultice in that old cooking pot-' 'Begone!' Cried the son. 'What care I for your brat's warts?' And he slammed the door in the old woman's face"<br>"**What an ass" Victoire muttered quietly so that no one except Teddy would hear.  
>"<strong>At once there came a loud clanging and banging from the kitchen. The wizard lit his wand and opened the door, and there, to his amazement, he saw his father's old cooking pot: It had sprouted a single foot of brass, and was hopping on the spot in the middle of the floor, making a fearful noise upon the flagstones. The wizard approached it with wonder, but fell back hurriedly"<br>"**Coward" Molly mumbled  
>"<strong>When he saw that the whole of the pot's surface was covered in warts"<br>"**Ewww" Said everyone  
>"'<strong>Disgusting object!' he cried, and he tried firstly to vanish the pot, then to clean it by magic, and finally to force it out of the house. None of his spells worked, however, and he was unable to prevent the pot hopping after him out of the kitchen, and then following him up to bed, clanging loudly on every wooden stair. The wizard could not sleep all night for the banging of the warty old pot by his bedside, and next morning the pot insisted upon hopping after him to the breakfast table. <strong>_**Clang, clang, clang**_** went the brass-footed pot, and the wizard had not even started his porridge when there came another knock on the door. An old man stood on the doorstep"  
><strong>"Is it Slughorn?" Molly asked.  
>"Slughorn isn't a muggle, Molly" Teddy told her.<br>"Who's Slughorn?" Fred asked  
>"You'll find out eventually, unless he dies..." Victoire answered<br>"**'Tis my old donkey, sir,' he explained. 'Lost, she is, or stolen, and without her I cannot take my wares to market, and my family will go hungry tonight.' 'And I am hungry now!' roared the wizard, and he slammed the door upon the old man"  
>"<strong>Meanie!" Roxanne yelled  
>"<em><strong>Clang, clang, clang <strong>_**went the cooking pot's single brass foot upon the floor, but now its clamor was mixed with the brays of a donkey and human groans of hunger, echoing from the depths of the pot. 'Be still. Be silent!' shrieked the wizard, but not all his magical powers could quieten the warty pot, which had hopped at his heels all day, braying and groaning and clanging, no matter where he went or what he did. That evening there came a third knock upon the door and there on the threshold stood a young woman sobbing as though her heart would break. 'My baby is grievously ill,' she said"  
>"<strong>Oh no!" Cried Rose  
>"<strong>Won't you please help us? Your father bade me come if troubled-' But the wizard slammed the door on her"<br>"**Why is he so mean!" Albus yelled  
>"No son of Dumbledore could be that cruel!" Louis yelled.<br>"Does he die at the end?" Hugo asked hopefully  
>"Of course not! It's a story book, people don't die in them!" Lucy told him<br>"Dumbledore died!" Hugo argued  
>"Nowhere in the story does it say that the old wizard is named Dumbledore!" She said<br>"_Anyway_**, And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water, and slopped tears all over the floor as it hopped, and brayed, and groaned, and sprouted more warts""  
>"<strong>Serves him right" Dominique mumbled  
>"<strong>Though no more villagers came to seek help at the wizard's cottage for the rest of the week, the pot kept him informed of their many ills. Within a few days it was not only braying and groaning and slopping and hopping and sprouting warts, it was also choking and retching, crying like a baby, whining like a dog, and spewing out bad cheese and sour milk and a plaque of hungry slugs"<br>"**Ew!" Exclaimed everyone  
>"<strong>The wizard could not sleep or eat with the pot beside him"<br>"**Now does he die?" Hugo asked  
>"<strong>But the pot refused to leave, and he could not silence it or force it to be still. At last the wizard could bear it no more. 'Bring me all your problems, all your troubles, and woes!' he screamed, fleeing into the night, with the pot hopping behind him along the road into the village. 'Come! Let me cure you, mend you, and comfort you! I have my father's cooking pot, and I shall make you well!'" <strong>She stopped reading to show everyone the picture of the hopping pot, with slugs, tears, and warts, and the feet of the wizard.  
>"Is that a spider?" Rose asked<br>"Looks like it" Teddy answered  
>"I don't like spiders..." Rose said and shivered.<strong><br>"And with the foul pot still bounding along behind him, he ran up the street, casting spells in every direction. Inside one house the little girl's warts vanished as she slept; the lost donkey was Summoned from a distant briar patch and set down softly in its stable; the sick baby was doused in dittany and woke, well and rosy. At every house of sickness and sorrow the wizard did his best, and gradually the cooking pot beside him stopped groaning and retching, and became quiet, shiny, and clean. 'Well, Pot?' asked the trembling wizard as the sun began to rise. The pot burped out the single slipper he had thrown into it"  
>"<strong>Burped? Gross" Molly said  
>"<strong>And permitted him to fit onto the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward the wizard helped the villagers, like his father before him, lest the pot cast of his slipper, and begin to hop once more. The end" <strong>Again Victoire showed everyone the picture of the wizard and the pot, this time walking away together.  
>"That was a nice story!" Lily started "The end was, anyway"<br>"My favorite is _the Tale of the Three Brothers_" Albus said  
>"I like Babbitty Rabbitty" Lucy said.<br>"I've always like _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_..." Teddy said  
>"Well you're in luck Teddy, because you get to read that one next" Victoire told him<br>"Lovely..." He said sarcastically.

**Well there you go everyone. **


End file.
